The search is over
by atWrestlingLexi
Summary: the day she left never to be seen again only the odd phone call, but never to the man that risked everything for her, 5 years on when she returns, will he be so willing to help her this time when she never said thank you last time
1. Chapter 1

**_this is a sequel to the propsal, if you havent read that, it wont matter, just read :) you'll catch on._**

* * *

><p>John was walking through the halls of Monday night raw it's the five year anniversary of the day he was set to marry the wwe diva Mickie James and the day she left never to be seen again, she had made contact with some of the divas but never him which hurt. There was a rumour around backstage after she was released was that it was just to make the fan's believe she had left for a storyline and that she was set to come back John, waited and waited, but he never sore her.<p>

As he walked down the corridor a bunch of diva's charged out there dressing room nearly knocking him over "what's the rush ladies" he called out some what angry they never even seem to care they bumped into him.

He kept walking all he could hear was loud music coming from the catering room he walked in and no one was there bar a little boy dancing on the table he stood and watched the boy for a little bit until he noticed he was getting close to the edge he rushed and catched the little boy as he fell.

He stood the boy on his feet "nearly" he said

the boy did some hand movements and then John noticed his hearing aid _he must be deaf _he thought to himself John crouched he wasn't going to shout at the boy, he was deaf not stupid, "what's your name?" he asked the boy sign languaged and a little bit of voice came out as well "Tommy?" John tried to confirm the boy nodded "that's a nice name" John said he noticed the boy watching his lips intently _he must lip read_ "i bet you need a drink after that dancing" the boy nodded knowing the man mustn't know sign language like his mother "what do you want to drink" John said before standing up and walking towards the choices he was going to bring them to the boy figuring he seemed to be shy but he turned around and he was right behind him fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

John put juice cartoons on offer in a line on the floor because the boy was only small Tommy looked up at the man "pick one" John said "which ever one you want"

Tommy looked down and John smiled as the boy put a finger to his lips whilst he was trying to decide. John looked up as randy walked in "who's the kid"

"dunno he's called Tommy though"

randy placed his hand on the kids head which made him jump since he couldn't hear him coming and he started cry "what I do?" randy asked

"he didnt hear you coming"

"he deaf or something" randy said, he didnt mean it offensively, its what people say when someone even with good hearing cant hear something you say or do, randy often says it.

"yes actually" John said a little annoyed

"oh god" randy said putting the coffee down he just poured he stepped towards the boy who took a step back and began crying even more

"dude" John said feeling sorry the small boy John went towards him but the two tall men coming towards him and with the wall behind him he felt trapped and the fact he couldn't hear scared Tommy and he ran as fast as he could.

"now look what you did" randy said smacking the mans arm

"me? We were getting on fine until you came along" John argued

"whatever" randy said taking his coffee and walking out

John picked up the cartoon of juice the boy was about to pick up when randy came in he walked out and searched for the boy, he just hoped he had ran to his mother or someone he new not sat hiding somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong><em>enjoy it?<em>**

**_alert_**

**_favourite_**

**_review :P_**


	2. Chapter 2

John was walking down the corridor he could hear laughing coming from the diva's locker room he kept walking until he came to the end of the hall way he looked both ways, he looked again and sore to little feet sticking out from the other side of a crate.

He made his way towards the crate thinking of how he was going to approach this last thing he needed was to scare the boy again.

He walked straight past the boy and noticed up glance up slightly John then pretended to only just then see him he turned around and sat opposite him.

The boy slowly looked up "forgot your drink" John said holding it to the boy Tommy didnt move he kept his arms firmly around his legs pulling them closer to his chest noticing he wasn't looking at him John placed the drink in front of Tommy's feet.

John must have been sat there for a few minutes when Tommy finally looked at him John had his head tilted back John watched as Tommy pulled out a small rucksack out of nowhere he opened it and pulled out a note pad and a pen he turned a few pages and put the pen to his face as he scrunched his face slightly before carefully writing in it.

John must have again been sat there for a few minutes watching him when Tommy made eye contact with John, he had big brown eyes, John leaned forward as Tommy held the notepad to him he took it and looked that he was doing math addition questions someone had written.

John handed the book and nodded at him "how many" he said motioning to his fingers Tommy looked confused John pointed to the number on the page and held five fingers to Tommy pointed to the next number and held 3 fingers to him on the other hand Tommy looked at the man's large hands before looking to the man "how many fingers all together" he asked

Tommy carefully closed one finger down at a time as John watched him, Tommy looked up at John when he had finished "write down what you got

he carefully wrote the number 8 next to the question before looking to John for reassurance John nodded and smiled "well done"

Tommy put the book on the floor before moving into john's lap which surprised him slightly before leaning forward and picking the book up and resting it in his own lap. Tommy pointed to the first number on the page and opened that amount of fingers on john's hand then pointed to the next number and did the same on the other.

* * *

><p>The reason the diva's were so happy was because they were in Richmond and like promised mickie turned up at raw<p>

"so what have you been doing"

"oh yanno keeping myself busy" mickie said "working mainly"

"oh cool what do you do?"

"my dad has a wrestling school show thing I just help out there"

"we new you couldn't not wrestle" Beth chuckled

"excuse me" Kelly said "i said that"

"details" Beth said waving it away with her hand

"so where's this son of your's id love to meet him" eve Torres said

"oh he's" mickie looked around "gone" mickie stood up

"relax we'll find him, he cant of gone far" a Bella twin said standing up opening the door

* * *

><p>The diva's were walking down the hall way when they got to the end Beth got the girls to look and when they did they sore John helping Tommy with his school work.<p>

They were now doing subtractions John putted to the first number and held 5 fingers out in front of Tommy then to the next number and put 2 down and held the final fingers to Tommy who then wrote the answer down.

He then took john's hands himself to do his homework John watching him closely, it stunned John that a 3 year old could do this, of course he hasn't been around many kids to know what there intellect is at different ages but even he new it was impressive how quickly he seemed to get it.

Of course he see's kids every day but he doesn't test there IQ he just talks to them signs something takes a picture and they move on.

The little boy closed his book and carefully set the pen on top before standing up and going over to his rucksack opening it and putting his book and pen carefully inside "all done" John asked


	3. Chapter 3

the boy grinned and ran away from John, he stood up and stopped when he sore who's arms the little boy was in

"mickie" john said with shock written all over his face

"h-hey john" mickie said nervously she didnt even notice the girls had slinked away "h-how've you been?"

"i um, yeah ok, you?" he asked

She nodded "ok, stressed mainly, being a mum isn't fun sometimes"

John just nodded he didnt know what to say she'd obviously moved on with her life not giving john a second thought.

John watched on as Tommy signed to mickie who chuckled "yeah Tommy i know your friend" she said with a smile

John smiled he had missed her smile

"why are you smiling"

"oh um, i thought he looked familiar, just, didnt realise it was because he's the spit of you"

Mickie looked down before looking up "um, thanks"

"for what?" John asked confused

"helping him with his maths, he wont do it normally"

"so that's why there was a lot" John said with a chuckle

"yeah"

"its ok, glad I could help" he sent a small smile to mickie ruffled Tommy's hair he grinned as he did it before walking away past them

Mickie looked down before walking the opposite way to John who stopped at the end of the corridor and watched as mickie wandered down the corridor with her son.

John walked forward and picked up Tommy's bag he sighed and took it with him as he headed back to his locker room

* * *

><p>John pulled up outside a house sat on some land opposite the house was paddocks with horses he took a deep breathe before grabbing the bag and getting out the car. He looked and mickie was looking at him through what he's guessing is the kitchen window. He held him the bag as if to say this is why im here, he shut his door as she went from the window.<p>

He walked around the car as she walked out onto her porch and down the steps towards him "he left this" John said

"thanks" she said taking it

"nice place" John said glancing around

"thank you" mickie looked down

John took a deep breathe in "i should probably go then" he said as it was awkward between them.

But before he could even move he had a small person hugging his leg he looked down at Tommy hugging his leg.

"sorry" mickie said tapping Tommy who backed away smiling up at John

John smiled back and crouched "you forgot your bag" he said normally, mickie was confused did he know Tommy was deaf? And if he did why doesn't he shout like people usually do. "brought it back for you" he finished

_thank you john _signed

"he said thank you" mickie said watching the boys

"its ok" John said

Tommy turned to his mother _can he stay for dinner please mummy_

mickie looked at her son "you'll have to ask him" mickie said

Tommy then looked down, this is where he got embarrassed and frustrated, that he couldn't talk to people he wanted to

John looked at mickie "he wants you to stay for dinner" she said

"i um" John said, he didnt just want to invite himself, he wasn't sure whether mickie was asking him if he wanted to or just telling him what Tommy wanted

"your more than welcome to" mickie said "least I can do, you didnt have to help him today or bring his bag back"

John looked from mickie to Tommy and got him to look at him so he could communicate with him "you want me to stay for dinner?" John asked

Tommy nodded

John smiled "ok"

Tommy grinned before running inside to get the toys he wanted to show John

mickie looked at John "it wont be long" she said before making her way inside slowly

John noticed she must have been waiting for him catch up he locked his car and jogged to catch up, his main goal tonight was to eliminate the awkwardness between them so he could at least be friends with her and move on and not live on the what if's. He didnt miss what he had with mickie because what they had wasn't real or for very long, he just kept thinking what if, what if she never got on that plane that day, or what if he found her sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

John was eating his dinner with mickie and Tommy at the table in the kitchen it amused John that Tommy kept looking at John nodding then going back to eating. He'd have to ask mickie later why he did that because it was bugging him that he didnt know why

He looked at mickie "this is nice" he said trying to make conversation

"thanks" she said with a small smile

The one thing John had noticed, there was no sign of a man in the house or that one even lived there, he looked at Tommy shovelling his food in "got an appetite hasn't he" he said with a soft smile towards the boy

mickie nodded "dunno where he gets it from, it certainly isn't me"

John wanted to ask about Tommy's father but he didnt want to over step the mark "cant hurt" it was the only thing John could think of saying

Tommy looked at his mother

"you finished?" she asked which caused John to look up from the food he was enjoying

Tommy nodded

"you can go play then"

Tommy hoped down and ran out the room

"runs a lot don't he" John said with a soft smile to mickie

"yeah, don't know why he does that" mickie said

"must be hard, raising a kid who's" John trailed off not knowing whether he should finish that or not

"deaf, you can say it yanno" mickie said "he's my little boy, he's perfect deaf or not"

John smiled softly towards mickie

"annoys me when people shout at him when they talk to him thought he's" mickie went to continue but John interrupted

"deaf not stupid" he said with a nod looking at his food he looked up to find mickie giving John a look he couldn't read

"yeah, that" she said

John put more food in his mouth and spoke after he swallowed "yanno this is really good" he said using his fork to point to his plate

"there's more if you want some" mickie said noticing John was nearly finished and he said he liked it

John looked like he was thinking about it which made mickie chuckle "i shouldn't but go on then"

mickie stood up off the chair and went to the cooker where the stew she made was keeping warm mickie reached and pressed a button

"what is that button, you pressed it before" John asked intrigued why she kept pushing it

Tommy walked in and watched mickie put some more food on john's plate "there's like a little panel thing in each room with a button on it so say im in the kitchen and dinners ready I push it and Tommy can know to come get his dinner"

"smart" John said

mickie looked at her son standing up on his tip toes trying to see what John was getting "want some more?"

Tommy nodded

"sit down then" she said to him with a soft smile

"you cant still be hungry" John said to the little boy when he looked at him

"dont be cheeky" mickie said tapping Tommy's shoulder

"what did he say?" John asked intrigued he looked from Tommy to mickie for the answer

"i could say the same for you" mickie said looking at John trying not to chuckle at his reaction

John chuckled "well played Tommy" he said to the little boy who smiled at him "well played" John gave him a look and Tommy giggled


	5. Chapter 5

Mickie was sat with John having a glass of wine she hadn't laughed so much for years John looked up from his glass to mickie sat across the table from him "can I ask you something" he said softly

mickie nodded

"where's Tommy's dad?" he asked softly

Mickie looked down and ran her finger around the rim of her glass

"none of my business, sorry, shouldn't of asked"

"its ok" mickie said softly "he'll um, he'll never be in the picture"

John looked at her as mickie looked up at him

"i do feel bad him not having a father figure in his life, yanno someone to play football with him or teach him to ride a bike but, he'll understand one day why I wont let him see his dad"

"does he ask for him?" he asked softly

"sometimes" mickie said "only if he sees someone say dad" mickie sighed "i have a restraining order on his dad, not allowed with in 200 feet of us or the house, not that there's any point having it he moved to the other side of the country, thankfully" mickie took a deep breathe "he um, he beat me up when I was 6 and a half months pregnant and ran when I started bleeding from, down there I went into labour my best friend found me took me to hospital gave birth to Tommy and they said it was rare for a baby born when he was not to have some sort of disability"

"that's, horrible" John said he didnt really no what else to say

mickie smiled at her son when he came in wearing his Thomas the tank engine pyjamas "good boy"

Tommy looked at mickie and shyly pointed to John

John looked at mickie wanting to know what he wanted from him

"have I been replaced" mickie asked her son

Tommy shrugged

mickie looked at John "he um, he wants you to be his bed time cuddle" John looked at her with confusion in his eyes "he has a bed time cuddle instead of a story"

John looked at Tommy "lead the way" he said with a soft smile

"john you" mickie started

John smiled softly at her "it's ok, I don't mind" he looked down and followed Tommy out the kitchen

mickie got off her chair and started cleaning away the dishes from dinner which they had nearly three hours ago now, she liked having John around, Tommy seemed to be calmer with him around and more willing to do things like his maths work and go to bed which normally is a battle.

* * *

><p>John looked around Tommy's room before his eyes landed on the little boy looking at him "i like your room"<p>

_thank you _Tommy signed John remembered that one

he smiled softly at him "your welcome, I remembered that one"

Tommy smiled and climbed onto his bed and smiling at John as he pushed the covers back and lay down John smiled pulled the covers over him and lay next to him Tommy moved up to John resting his head on his big arm. John just lay looking up at the ceiling waiting for Tommy to drift off to sleep and he started thinking about mickie and what she had been through. He also tried to understand the feeling he got when mickie told him about her ex, Tommy's father, he just wanted to protect her, he wanted to be there for her. Being there for something and thinking about wanting to do it is two completely different things. John wasn't sure if he could get close to mickie again after the way she just left last time, and this time it was more complicated because of mickie's son.


	6. Chapter 6

Mickie looked at the clock John had been up there awhile now almost 40 minutes mickie walked up the stairs an went to her son's room where she found John asleep next to her son with his head resting against Tommy's. Mickie grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and put it over John she wrote him a note leaving it where she was sure he would see it saying that she new he had work in the morning and that he is welcome to use the shower and get some breakfast before he leaves and don't feel he has to stay to say bye and make himself late. It had been 5 years but mickie remembered the schedule all to well.

Mickie turned the lamp off and closed the door over before going into her room and getting ready for bed herself.

* * *

><p>John stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist he listened and there didnt seem to be any noise so he figured no one was up so he opened the bathroom door to get some cool air in because it was boiling.<p>

John chuckled "morning Tommy" he said to the little boy stood the other side of the door looking at him John wiped the water of his face "what's wrong?"

Tommy looked behind him as if he wanted John to follow him

"let me just get dressed and ill be all yours ok" he said

Tommy nodded and John nodded back as she slowly shut the door John quickly dried himself off and got dressed before opening the door to find Tommy sat on the floor waiting for him. He looked up at him "what's up?" John asked

Tommy got up grabbed john's hand and lead him downstairs and into the living room pulled him to get the remote pulled him to couch climbed on and John got the hint and sat down next to him.

Tommy wiggled his toes as he smiled because he turned to his favourite program John shifted himself down the couch leaning his head against the back of the couch folded his arms and watched the program with Tommy.

* * *

><p>Mickie walked down the stairs and leaned on the living room door and watched her son resting his head on john's thigh watching the TV with him, Tommy liked watching tom and jerry because he didnt need to hear anything to know what was going on, it was mainly a sight programme. Mickie was shocked to see John still here it was gone nine and normally the meetings start at half 8.<p>

"thought you had work" mickie said softly

John turned to his head to mickie "it's Tuesday, it's a slow day don't get going till about 12 normally"

"things have changed since ive been there then" mickie said

John nodded "yeah just a bit" he said with a smile

mickie smiled at her son when he looked at her "you having fun?"

Tommy nodded before resting his head back to watch the TV "drink?" she asked

John flopped his head towards mickie "can I have a coffee?" he asked

mickie nodded "sure" she went to the kitchen and wondered why this felt so right him being here with her son and her making him a drink.

As she made the drink she could here john's deep laugh and Tommy's higher laugh, not often he laughed so it was nice to here.

She took a deep breathe before taking John his drink "thanks" he said taking it John sipped his drink and out the corner of his eye he sore mickie looking at him he turned his head to her "what's up?"

"he really likes you" mickie said looking from John to Tommy

John chuckled "i like him to"

"im being serious John, he doesn't trust many people, especially if he hasn't known them long"

"what are you trying to say?" John asked

"forget it" mickie said going up stairs

John moved Tommy off him he told him he wouldn't be long before jogging up the stairs to find mickie in her room sat on her bed "you cant say that then say forget it, what do you mean?"

mickie sighed "i was gonna say you cant just leave and not see him again but, that's what I did so it's pretty rich if you ask me"

John sat next to her "i think we should talk about that"

"thought you would"

"you really hurt me yanno"

"i didnt think I would, it was all fake to you so I didnt think you would care if you left"

"i came after you, you took off as I landed, came to tell you I fell for you to"

mickie snapped her head to John looking off somewhere

he nodded "i fell for you to" he looked at her "yanno when I found out Tommy was yours apart of me wanted him to be mine but I new that was impossible one we never had sex and two he's to young to be mine from the last time I seen you, I wanted him to be mine so I had a reason to see you, I just want to see you, I never got over you"

mickie rested her head against his shoulder John put his arm around mickie but soon let it drop and move from around her before sighing and standing up

"what's wrong?"

"i cant do this, I cant get close to you again, how do I know your just not gonna disappear again"

mickie looked up at him "you'll have to trust me"

"i, I don't think I can do that after what happened"

mickie nodded "ok" she whispered sadly


	7. Chapter 7

John was in catering he had told his closest friends what had happened "what you gonna do?"

"i dunno, I just need to see some fight that she does want me, not that she wants something"

"i doubt mickie wants your money if that's what your hinting" randy orton said to his friend that's been there for him for years and now he was repaying the duty.

"it's all got so complicated, there's Tommy, I just, I" John said not being able to finish the sentence

"is he yours?" Chris Jericho asked what everyone was thinking

"me and mickie never had sex, it was fake remember"

"the feelings were real though"

"we never had sex, and besides, he's not old enough to be mine, if he was mine he'd have to 4, he's only just turned 3"

"what you gonna do?" someone asked but John didnt have chance to talk because Beth phoenix came over on the phone motioning to Kelly to come

"ok just calm down, were on are way, he'll be fine, she's in the right place, yeah ive just got Kelly, we'll be right there"

"what's going on?" Kelly asked quietly

"yeah, we'll be there soon" Beth hung up she sighed "it's Tommy he's in hospital he's going crazy"

"what why?" John said feeling worried instantly

Beth sighed "mickie's been ran over, and Tommy's freaking out because he's in a strange place with strange people plus he cant hear"

"is mickie ok?" Kelly asked

Beth shook her head "she's in surgery, her legs shot to pieces apparently"

* * *

><p>when Beth Kelly randy and John got to the hospital they were met by a women trying to talk to them about mickie's condition but all they could hear was Tommy making a fuss John sighed "look, can we at least go calm Tommy down first"<p>

"about Tommy, we think it would be best if got put into foster care just until mickie was fully recovered"

"why" John half shouted

"because we've read his file mickie is the only family he has, so there's no one to look after him"

"he's not going into care" John said

"im sorry sir there is no option"

"can you just take us to him and then come tell us when mickie's out of theatre please" John said getting slightly annoyed

the women nodded before leading them to a room that was a mess where Tommy had lost his temper because no one seemed to understand him John looked at a women that seemed to look so confused at why the boy was behaving like this

John went over to the little boy who was crying softly in a corner he crouched and the boy slowly lifted his head to see who was making it darker he through himself into John.

John put his arms around the boy before standing up and adjusting him on his hip "you can go if you want" John said softly to the nurse that mustn't be that old early twenties late teens

she smiled slightly before slipping out the room

John sat on the couch and Tommy adjusted himself on John both his legs going one side and him leaning his side into john's torso

"john, he is gonna have to go into care till she gets better" Beth said

"there is absolutely no one to look after him" John asked

Beth shook her head "his dad's family aren't allowed anywhere near him and mickie's family disowned her when she got pregnant out of wedlock there really strict on that sort of thing"

"ill take care of him" John said

"what" randy said who shared a room with John

"john you cant be serious" Kelly said "you don't know anything about looking after him"

John nodded "i know his routine, I want to, you sore the way he was, it's because he felt they didnt understand him and he couldn't tell them what he wanted from them"

"how are you any different"

"he knows me, he trusts me, we can work together on it, randy can help"

"i can?" randy asked surprised

"you will wont you?"

"john i" randy said he look more scared than anything "you sore what happened last time me and him sore each other"

"please dude"

randy sighed "ill do what I can but I cant promise anything"

"thank you" John sighed "now we just have to wait for mickie to come around to let me"

randy started reading a magazine "i think what ever issue you to have she'll put that aside for the good of her child"

Tommy looked at the ipod that was coming out of randy's pocket slightly Beth pointed it out to Kelly when Tommy carefully leaned forward and picked it up when it fell out John smiled randy hadn't even noticed as Tommy was putting the ear phones in John took the ipod out of Tommy's lap and picked a song for him

"can he hear that?" Beth asked

"if its really loud he can hear the beat mainly

Beth nodded "cool"

"your seriously not gonna help her after what she did to you are you?" randy asked looking at his best friend for answers


	8. Chapter 8

John sighed "im not doing this for her im doing it for Tommy"

"but he's not yours" randy exclaimed

"and?" John said but continued when randy never spoke "he may not be mine but I still care about him, and right now im the only one who understands him"

"oh so your an expert on sign language now" randy said

"will you just be supportive" John stood up "watch him, im gonna go find out what's happening"

"he needs you now more than ever, just do it for him, you don't have to help with Tommy, just, don't say anything about it" Beth said

randy sighed "i suppose"

John came in "guys I told you to watch him where is he?" John said looking around

"he was right there" randy said pointing to the child once used to be

"well he's not there now" John looked everywhere then opened a cupboard and Tommy jumped out John pretended to be scared "Jesus you scared me" the boy grinned "come here" John said scooping the boy up spinning with him John smiled when he started giggling Kelly and Beth smiled watching the two randy looked at the girls then to John and the little boy, randy thought he could at least try, how bad can it be

* * *

><p>randy was sat in the car with Tommy behind kicking his chair with a face that looked like he had a week to live<p>

John chuckled "lighten up dude"

"im only putting up with this for you, anyone else I would of ripped there head off by now"

John smiled "thanks man"

John had to take Tommy in the end, mickie still hadn't woken up and they were gonna be late for there show if they didnt leave

"what you gonna do about clothes"

John sighed "dunno but he has his favourite toy and he's in his favourite pyjamas so, I suppose he wont miss much else so ill just go shopping later or something"

"well if keep it up like this, you could have like an hour to take him shopping"

John nodded "think I might"

"you'll have to get him a suitcase as well though, oh one that fits on top of yours so you don't have to wheel two" John gave randy a look he sighed "i have a daughter remember, her and Sam came on the road with me once, you learn these things"

"thanks?" John said not so sure "for passing on your wisdom?"

randy chuckled "whatever"

* * *

><p>John and randy were walking around the massive kids store Tommy in the trolley that randy was pushing Tommy made a noise and pointed to something randy looked as John was a few metres away Tommy was still pointing then looked at randy, <em>if the kids trying why cant I <em>randy thought to himself "yeah it's like your teddy" randy said softly to the boy randy smiled automatically when the boy smiled at him

"growing on you huh?" John said as he put some stuff in the trolley

"not yet" randy said dropping his smile

John chuckled before wandering off again as randy followed with the trolley

* * *

><p>"walk up and down" John said to the little boy trying on some shoes Tommy walked towards randy then back to John "they hurt?" John asked Tommy shook his head "want them?" Tommy shrugged "ok" John said with a smile taking them off "you tell me what ones you want then" John stood up as the boy walked away randy looked up at John<p>

"what?" he asked

"cheer up" John said

randy gave John im not amused look before catching Tommy's eye and motioning him to come over when he did randy handed him a pair of trainers Tommy look over every inch of them before nodding and holding them to John

"these?" he asked taking them Tommy nodded "ok" John looked at randy "so you do have a use" John said putting the shoes in the trolley

randy faked a laugh "your hilarious"


	9. Chapter 9

The 3 guys that share a locker room with randy and John walked in and stopped when they sore the little boy watching the TV.

"blame john" randy said from his position on the bench doing up his boots

"what's that?" sheamus asked pointing to the small boy

"that, is a child" John said to sheamus from his position on the bench

"why's he here?" Cody asked

"that doesn't matter he is so cute" Ted said rushing to sit next to the boy

John chuckled and watched as Tommy leaned away giving him a weird look

"Theodore dibiase junior" Ted said holding his hand to him "but people call me Ted"

"i call you ass hole" randy mumbled

John heard and laughed and randy smiled at the man "um, Ted" John said "he's deaf, he cant hear you"

"i know what deaf means"

"he lip reads, so, just remember that, no need to shout"

Ted put his hand in front of his mouth "not if I do this"

randy smacked the back of Ted's head John gave him a questionable look randy froze then shrugged "you couldn't reach"

Tommy looked at John "dont worry, he's a freak but harmless" he said to the boy, Tommy turned so he was kneeling and his head was over the top of the sofa looking out on the locker room, he looked at sheamus, Tommy looked as Ted copied his position

"that's sheamus, and the other's Cody" Ted said to the boy

Tommy looked back to sheamus then to Cody they both raised a hand to him as a hello Tommy climbed off the couch and went to John who put him on his knee Tommy leaned back into John and watched as the four new men in his life mingled with each other. It was a strange world for Tommy, but so far, he liked it.

* * *

><p>John handed Tommy a sandwich and he scrunched his face up he took it back and gave him a different one and he scrunched his face up again "you pick" John said to the boy picking him up to see, Tommy pointed to one John chuckled at his choice "cheese" John said handing it to him, maybe John was being a little to exoctic for the small boy.<p>

John took the boy to where the boys were and sat him opposite him before taking a seat himself tommy was sat in between randy and Cody which was the safe option, John thought Ted weirded Tommy out a little and he also seemed puzzled about sheamus.

Tommy was eating his sandwich watching John eat his "what's up?" John asked Tommy looked at his BLT sandwich before looking back to John "want to try some?" John asked Tommy nodded

John cut some off the sandwich he had yet to touch and handed it to him, randy chuckled when Tommy took the lettuce and tomato out and just ate the bacon and bread.

"little character isn't he" Cody said

John nodded "yeah" john's mind drifted to mickie looking at the boy that looked so much like her, he wondered if she had woken up and wanted her little boy but couldn't because John had him.

* * *

><p>"ok thanks, bye" John hung up randy came out the bathroom<p>

"who was that?"

"oh I just rang the hospital, she's not awake yet"

"boy is she gonna be pissed when she finds out you took her son"

"i didnt take him"

"dont exactly have consent John, you lied and said he was yours to the nurses"

"no, they assumed" John pointed out

"didnt tell them he wasn't though did you"

John sighed "they wouldn't let me take care of him if they new I wasn't, im all he has right now"

randy sat down on the couch that Tommy was on watching tom and jerry, again Tommy looked at John and put his fingers to his lips, John walked away and got a cartoon of juice from the fridge and handed it to him "how did you know what he wanted?" randy asked shocked and surprised

"you pick things up" John said shrugging

randy nodded impressed "cool"

* * *

><p><em><strong>New fan-fiction ; Love Affair!<strong>_

_**Johns engaged to a women he has to marry but what happens when his quest to annoy another women becomes something more than an amusing time filler ; OC/John Cena/ Mickie James ; also a hint of randy with a diva, not picked who yet though. You can decide that.**_

_**Check it out if you like the sound of it :P**_


	10. Chapter 10

Randy came out of having a shower to Tommy with his legs either of john's torso fast asleep against his chest cuddling his teddy in his pyjamas

"where's he gonna sleep tonight?" randy asked pulling his jogging bottoms on

"for tonight he can have my bed, and tomorrow ill see if we can move to a three bed room or something"

randy nodded "makes sense"

John stood up and walked to what would have been his bed pulled backed the covers and lay the small boy down made sure he was comfortable with his bear before putting the covers over him getting him tucked in.

John sat down on the couch and rested his head back

"having second thoughts?" randy asked

"is it wrong to?"

"no, it's a scary thing, don't worry about it, when he smiles at you in the morning all these feelings will go"

John looked at the man who he was close to

"I've seen the look in your eye when he smiles at you, I know you care, your just scared, it's understandable"

"im just scared because we cant communicate all that well, something bad will happen"

"relax, im sure two people can figure it out, don't looked so shocked, the brat's growing on me"

John chuckled

"i still don't agree with the way she treated you but your right, we should do it for him since your all he has"

"thanks" John said softly

"dont mention it, now im off to sleep, god knows what time he'll wake us up"

John chuckled "night"

"good boy" Tommy said in his cute high pitched voice

"thought you said he couldn't talk"

John sighed "he can, he just doesn't because people who are deaf don't know how loud there talking, he talks in his sleep I know that much"

"gee, great" randy said settling down

John chuckled

* * *

><p>the next day when randy woke up Tommy was sat on his bed playing with his teddy quietly randy looked over to John who was still fast asleep Tommy looked at randy and he looked unsure of him. Randy couldn't blame him randy does send him mixed messages he smiled softly at the boy and the boy smiled back sticking his chin up slightly "drink?" randy said<p>

and Tommy put his fingers to his lips and nodded

randy repeated the action "that means drink?" he asked

Tommy nodded before randy went and got him a juice carton out the mini fridge

_thank you _Tommy signed

"thank you?" randy asked and the boy nodded "ok, well your welcome" randy sat on his bed his back against the wall

the boy climbed off his bed and onto randys and held the drink to him randy took it and opened the straw and put it in for him Tommy took a sip and carefully put it on the bedside table

randy picked the bear up "this your favourite" he asked

Tommy knealed next to randy his hand on his stomach and nodded randy watched as the small boy climbed onto him and lay down he looked up at randy "should we go back to sleep?" randy asked

the boy giggled and nodded

"ok" randy said softly before pulling the covers over the top of them

* * *

><p>John rolled over "Tommy" he mumbled half asleep "dont touch that" he kept rolling and fell off the sofa with a thump "ow" he said he rolled onto his back before sitting up and standing up.<p>

He looked at Tommy's bed to see he wasn't there he spun a few times looking for him until he went over to randy he went to shout but stopped when she sore Tommy sleeping soundly in randy's arms.

John smiled as the boys eyes fluttered open and connected with john's "hey" he said softly so he didnt wake randy "you comfy there" he asked

the boy smiled and started climbing out from randy's arms and to John randy didnt even wake up or move John chuckled as he placed Tommy on the floor the boy whined and reached up to John.

John picked him up "what's wrong?" John asked and Tommy put his head in john's neck John put his hand on the boys back and swayed slightly _maybe he's misses mickie, ill ring later see how she is_


	11. Chapter 11

John let Tommy push the door open to the locker room Cody smiled when he sore the smiling face of Tommy "my man" he said holding his fist to him which Tommy put his fist to "how you doing buddy?" he asked smiling at the boy as John got himself sorted in his section of the bench.

Tommy nodded smiling

"where is everyone?" John asked getting a bottle of water from there fridge

"randy's with Ted and sheamus hasn't turned up yet"

John nodded and swallowed his water

"manage to get a new room?" Cody asked looking up

"noo, but ive let the people who book the rooms know so in future they book us 3 single bed room"

"sleeping on the sofa for a few more days then"

John nodded "yupp"

"dude" Cody said nodding for John to look behind him John turned to find Tommy wearing his merchandise shirt that was massive on him

"what are you doing?" John asked with a smile

the boy smiled back

"do you want my shirt?" John asked

the boy nodded

"ok, well imma get you one but imma need that one back soon"

Tommy nodded excitedly

Sheamus walked in and Tommy was eyeing him up "alright little fella" sheamus said in his thick accent to the boy before sitting down on his part of the bench.

Tommy had a confused look whenever he looked at sheamus and John always wanted to know what the little boy was thinking when he was looking at sheamus

Tommy smiled when John crouched in front of him and took his t-shirt back John smiled and had to reach out behind him to stop himself falling when Tommy through himself at him hugging him. When John steadied himself he put his hand on Tommy's back.

John smiled when he felt Tommy sigh with contentment, John stood up taking Tommy with him as he went and sat on the sofa

John sat him down on the sofaand Tommy sat holding his teddy looking out on the locker room as John and Cody got ready for the respective matches.

"does he like wrestling?" Cody asked John

John nodded "yeah, mickie used to let him stay up so he could watch it"

"so if he's watched it, why doesn't he hate me Ted and randy, because he must of seen us beating on you"

John shrugged "dunno, maybe mickie's explained it to him"

"could of" Cody said

"still doesn't explain the sheamus situation" John chuckled

"i think that we may never know"

"think your right about that one"

* * *

><p>John put the key card in there room and pushed the door open Tommy ran in and jumped on the couch John smiled went over put his arm around him and set him on the floor "that's dangerous"<p>

Tommy got back on the couch and started jumping and John again took him around the waist and set him on the floor

"ok little dare devil, your not allowed you to do that ok, don't do it again"

Tommy sighed and nodded

"good boy now go tell randy what you want to eat he's gonna order some food"

Tommy smiled and ran to randy who was holding the menu to the little boy as John took his seat on the couch exhausted after the day he had.

The boy looked over the menu and randy crouched in front of him "found anything?"

the boy shook his head

"did you like what I had last night?" randy asked

the boy nodded smiling

"do you want that?"

the boy nodded faster his smile getting bigger

"ok" randy said with a smile before standing up "dude what do you want?"

"whatever, you know what I like" John said with his eyes closed

Tommy climbed onto the couch on to John

John opened his eyes to Tommy shaking his head with a disappointed look "is it not bed time yet?"

the boy shook his head

"do I have to get up?"

the boy shook his head then held his own eyes open and nodded

"i have to keep my eyes open" John said

the boy nodded

"ok" John said with a smile


	12. Chapter 12

"ready to see our new room?" John asked Tommy who nodding excitedly "dude how did you get that girl to get us a new room, she said yesterday she couldn't"

randy looked at John

"slept with her didnt you"

"hey" randy said holding his hands up "we all win, you get a bed, I get sex and she get's to brag about it"

John chuckled "your one in a million randy" John then snapped his head to randy

"chill, it wasn't in the room"

"best not of been, it's bad enough me walking in on you"

"i wouldn't, not with Tommy around"

"good" John said taking Tommy's hand and walking off the lift with randy following "get the smirk off your face now" john called back to the man he was sure was smirking

"who's the one who's getting more now"

"yeah well, I have better things to worry about now then whether im getting laid more than you or not"

"i think that would be not"

"look" John said turning to randy making sure Tommy wouldn't lip read this "you don't realise how much im gagging for some right now so I'd really appreciate it if you'd shut your fucking mouth"

"ooohh" randy said in a high pitch voice trying not to laugh

"i really hate you sometimes" John said taking hold of Tommy's hand again and carrying on towards there new room as Tommy bounced "excited?" John asked the little boy who nodded excitedly grinning away

* * *

><p>John lifted the boy up and gave him the key card to put in the slot the boy did it slowly and carefully John pushed the handle down as he put the boy down and Tommy pushed the door open to the room before running off into it excitedly.<p>

John and randy watched as Tommy climbed onto the middle bed and pointed at each of them then to the bed he wanted them to have

"oh great im closest to the door" randy said putting his bag down

John chuckled "get over it"

"ill get over you in a minute"

"what?" John asked confused

"i don't know" randy mumbled laying down

Tommy was bouncing on his bed

"your going to hit your head" John said

but Tommy kept bouncing then dived on top of randy "1" John shouted "2, 3" he finished then picked Tommy up and span with him celebrating he stood him up on his bed and held his arm up "and the new wwe champion, Tommy" then John made the noise of the crowd as Tommy grinned happily.

"nooo" randy shouted dramatically as he tackled Tommy and started tickling him as John answered the door

"what the hell is going on?" Beth asked

"oh um, Tommy and randy are, wrestling" John said

Beth raised her eyebrows

"well Tommy dived on him I counted then randy tackled him and that's when you came"

"right" Beth said "he ok then"

John nodded "you, um, you rang the hospital lately?"

Beth nodded

"what did they say?"

"she's woke up but she's confused, not even mentioned him"

"oh" John said

"you may have took him on for the long term not short term John, are you sure about this?"

"doesn't matter, he needs me"

Beth sighed "ok"

"look if she does ask about him, just tell her ive got him and he's fine and he's happy"

Beth smiled slightly "she'll be ok, as long as he's happy"

"you think she wont like me having him don't you"

Beth nodded "but im sure she'll come around to the idea when she knows how well looked after he is"

John smiled softly "hopefully"

"your doing a good job John, you should be proud of yourself"

"thanks"

"hug?" Beth said

John chuckled and hugged the women

"im getting evils off Tommy"

John pulled away and looked at Tommy "do you want to join the hug?" he asked

Tommy smiled

"come here then handsome" Beth said crouching down and wrapping her arms around the boy when he through himself at her

John smiled watching them, he hoped Tommy was happy, but he wasn't giving him any reason to think he wasn't, he just wanted to care for Tommy the best way he new how until it was time for him to go back to his mum.


	13. Chapter 13

John pulled his car up outside mickie's house and sighed as Tommy frantically tried to get out his car seat recognising the place. John got out the car as mickie opened the front door, she hadn't seen her son in months but she was rushing over to see him which confused John. John walked around and opened the back door and unbuckled Tommy picked him up and placed him down and he was off to his mothers arms.

Mickie was holding her son tightly as she watched John shut the door and go to the boot he pulled out a small case and walked over with it "that's all his stuff" John said before going to walk back down the steps again

"john" mickie said

he stopped and turned to her

"thank you"

"i didnt do it for you, I did it for him" he said he went to walk away

but Tommy ran in front of him frowning

"i have to go" John said softly to him Tommy shook his head took john's hand and pulled him back to where they began and pointed to his case

John sighed "i know we unpack together but I have to go"

Tommy stuck his bottom lip out whilst John just looked at him

"quickly" John said Tommy smiled and ran in the house John picked the case up and went inside not even looking at mickie or asking if it was ok, John couldn't really care less what she thought.

* * *

><p>John had just finished unpacking when there was a loud bang downstairs and John heard mickie scream even Tommy had looked towards his bedroom door John grabbed Tommy as he tried to run to his mother.<p>

"stay here" John said to Tommy

John crept along the carpet as he heard a deep voice but couldn't make out what he was saying he got to the stop of the stairs when mickie started running past the rail to come up the stairs John ran and shut Tommy's room door over and watched as mickie ran to her room and a man followed not looking to happy.

John didnt know what to do, go save the women he still loves even though he hates her at the same time, or stay with the boy who's hearing had gotten better over the 4 months John had him because of an unknown reason.

John decided to lay Tommy on his bed and sit on the floor next to his bed and rub the boys back who curled up, John decided to stay here in case the man tried to come after Tommy, if John went in there and was hurt he couldn't stop him from taking Tommy and mickie certainly couldn't.

John sat with Tommy as the noise of a leather belt hitting mickie rang around the house which was followed by her crying out and her begging him to stop. He did think maybe she thought he would go save her and he did feel terrible for not helping her.

Something ticked inside John when he heard her cry out for him John kissed Tommy's head and rushed to mickie's room where the man turned to him when he burst through the door, John punched him before he had chance of even realising who it was. The man fell but John didnt stop raining down the punches on the man, all the anger he felt for the man the night he found out what he did was still there but doubled because he had the audacity to do it again.

John stepped over the man and went to mickie who was laying motionless on the bed he lifted her resting her head in his lap "it's ok" John said softly to her "im here" he looked down at her as he pushed the hair out of her face, that had gone un harmed "im here"


	14. Chapter 14

John was being dragged out the house handcuffed as paramedics went into the house, noone seemed to listen that John didnt do this, he was helping mickie. They assumed he was the one that caused the crying out of mickie that the neighbours heard because he was the only un-harmed when they arrived.

Tommy appeared pulling at the policemen's trousers trying to get him off John

"stop it kid" the police man said

"he's partially deaf" John said simply to the policemen who look agitated that the boy didnt listen

"no wrong" Tommy shouted

John looked at Tommy

"no wrong, help Tommy, no wrong" he shouted still tugging

a car screeched to a stop nearby and randy bailed out the car with Beth Kelly Chris and Cody

"what's going on?" randy said storming over

"come here sweetie" Beth said pulling Tommy off the police man

"he's under arrest for domestic assault"

"i didnt do it" John said calmly

"funny your the only one unhurt in that house then huh?" the man said pushing him "get moving" the man sat John in the police car as Tommy started crying trying to get free from Beth who had to give him to randy because Tommy was to much for her to handle.

The lead detective sore this and looked at John with his head leaning against the window looking at the back of the seat in front.

He walked over and got in the front of the car. "i need you to tell me what happened" he said noticing the emotion in the eyes of the man, the detective had a feeling the man wasn't the one to beat the women up.

John closed his eyes as a tear ran down his face because of hearing Tommy crying out and seemed to be in so much distress

"sir" the man said

John opened his eyes to find the man looking at him "i was with Tommy"

"the little boy?"

"yeah, he's my friends son"

"mickie's your friend?"

John nodded "it's complicated with us, ive been looking after her son whilst she's been in hospital and recovering because she got ran over" John noted that the man was writing down everything he was saying "had him for 4 months brought him home about 20 minutes ago and I was helping him unpack when there was a loud noise downstairs, I got to the top of the stairs when mickie started running up the stairs and I sore a man following so I ran to tommys room and closed the door, im not Mickie's biggest fan after what she did to me so I decided to just leave her and comfort Tommy who used to be deaf but can hear things now, that's another story, I was sat with him comforting him as all you could hear was the sound of a belt hitting skin and mickie crying out in pain, it hurt hearing her crying like that but it was like I was frozen, but when I heard her cry out for me I dunno something snapped inside of me and the love I have for her wanted me to save her so I went in and just hit him, I hit him and I wouldn't stop, I couldn't stop, I was holding her lifeless body when I heard the police sirens, I never hit her, I hate her for what she put me through but id never hurt her, I love her"

the detective turned fully to the man "who's the man then?"

"i can only guess it's Tommy's dad, she has a restraining order out against him, he beat her up and made her go into premature labour, it's why Tommy has the problems he has, I hate him for what he did to them" John closed his eyes again when the man got out the car

John nearly fell out the car when the door opened "get out" the detective said which John did he unhand-cuffed him and radioed through that is was the man upstairs getting treated in the wrong not John. "your free to go" the man said with a nod "sorry for the misunderstanding"

"just doing your job" John said before starting to walk away

He sore Tommy running towards him and he took him in his arms as the boy cried holding tightly onto his shirt and John put a hand on the back of his head trying to fight his own tears as his friends watched on.


	15. Chapter 15

"thank you" mickie said softly from her place at the end of her bed when the paramedics were finished patching her up.

She looked down when John sat next to her his back against the bed like her

"thank you" mickie said again

"for what"

"helping me, I know you hate me, and you didnt have to, so thank you"

"i don't hate you" John sighed feeling terrible that she new he did

"yeah you do john" mickie looked away trying to fight her tears.

There was a silence between the two but neither wanted to leave away from the uncomfortable silence, "Tommy can hear abit now" John said softly

mickie snapped her head to John

"some days he hears better than others, some days he cant hear at all again, took him the doctors they said they don't know why it was happening and sent us on our way again" he said "talks abit to now, not a lot though, he says the odd word, suppose he wont know many, if he cant hear them to learn them"

mickie looked down "missed a lot then"

"that's not your fault"

mickie shrugged

John gently took her hand in his mickie watched as he didnt say anything or look at her he just sat there holding her hand as if it was normal.

Tommy walked in looking unsure John looked at him "go see mummy then, you've missed her haven't you"

Tommy nodded and ran to her and mickie took her hand back so she could wrap her arms around her son John watched as the two hugged he stood up and left giving them some privacy.

* * *

><p>"she ok?" Kelly asked when John came to the car as the last of the police car's left<p>

"she's battered and bruised but she seems ok" John said leaning against the hood of the car

"now try to tell us you don't care about her after beating the shit out of that man" Chris said

"we sore his face John, you did some serious damage, must of hit him hard a lot of times"

"bastard deserved it" John said looking away

John heard a little gasp and he looked down at Tommy giving him a your in trouble look

"did I say a bad word?" John said, he didnt even realise he was there

he nodded with his hands on his hips

"im sorry" John said

Tommy held a piece of paper up to John

"what's this" he said taking it

_hey, I bet your wondering why I didnt just come out but, I cba basically _John smiled knowing exactly who it was, who else could it be _you and them lot can come in if you want, ive ordered out, there'll be enough_

_mickie_

"from mickie, she wants us to stay for dinner, if you want"

Chris shrugged "ok, miss her be nice to see her"

Cody nodded "im in"

John looked at randy "be civil"

"why?" randy said still angry at what she put his friend through

"randy, she was just attacked in her own home, have a heart"

randy sighed "fine whatever" randy looked at him "dont expect me to laugh and joke with her though, it's alright for them they weren't the ones picking up the pieces"

Beth looked at him "we understand your angry randy but, she's just been attacked by her psycho ex boyfriend, can you just forget about your issue with her, you used to be close"

"yeah but then she used my friend"

"she didnt use me I agreed to it" John looked at him "yeah maybe I don't like the way she just left that day never to return but she wasn't to know I had feelings for her to, and I appreciate it if you were nice, for Tommy randy, that is his mum, he wouldn't want you upsetting her"

"dont use Tommy to make me be nice john"

"well be nice then and I wont have to"

randy sighed and started walking "you coming or not" he said looking over his shoulder as Tommy ran excitedly past him


	16. Chapter 16

John was sat next to mickie she was in his hoodie she used all those years ago when she fell in the ocean, she doesn't think he remembers but he does. Mickie was in a lot of pain but she was trying not to show her guests but John new by the way every so often her face would show she had pain but it go as quick as it appeared. Or the way she'd move slightly and hold her breathe as she did it.

Mickie stood up and smiled politely as she went to her kitchen John gave it a few seconds before following.

"he's so in love with her" Chris said

"that's obvious" Kelly said

* * *

><p>John leant on the door frame of the kitchen watching mickie leaning her hands on the work top looking down.<p>

"you should take something" John said softly

"im fine" Mickie said softly turning to him

"no your not" John said "they may believe you but I dont"

mickie took a deep breathe

"that was mine" John said softly "i gave it you the day you fell in the water"

mickie smiled softly "you were like my knight in shining armour that day"

"idiot in tin foil maybe" John said and they both chuckled at his lame joke which they both found amusing

"how's your parents" mickie asked softly

John nodded "yeah there good, busy, grace is getting married next week, so there getting everything ready"

mickie smiled softly "really? Aww"

"how's, gammy" mickie asked tentatively knowing the women was old last time she sore her and she didnt know whether, she was, still with us or not.

John chuckled "yeah she's good still going strong"

mickie smiled "dare I ask about the dog"

"he has a name" John said with a soft smile "stewie is fine"

"shame" mickie said with a small joking smile

"you should come to graces wedding"

"why?" mickie asked

"because im asking you to" John said he looked up into her eyes "be my date?" he said

"i um" mickie didnt know what to say, it was so left field "i don't think I should go John, after last time"

"they don't hate you if that's what you think, they understood why you left, please, I don't want people coming up to me and going oooh look at gracey getting married and your not even seeing anyone" John said then shrugged "pretend for old times sake"

"im not pretending again, not after last time" mickie said

"dont pretend then"

"i" mickie just stopped talking and John looked down

"sorry I shouldn't of asked" he then left leaving mickie feeling terrible, she'd just embarrassed him even more

randy came in and mickie went to leave "wait" randy said "he seems sad what happened"

"he wanted me to pretend to be his date at his sisters wedding" mickie sighed "i said I wouldn't do it after last time then he said don't pretend and I didnt know what to say so he just left"

"do you want to be his date?" he asked

mickie shrugged

"what does that mean"

"i don't know, I don't know what I want any more" mickie looked down at her fingers fiddling with the bottom of the hoodie she was wearing "i thought I wanted a family, yanno husband a few kids, look how that turned out though"

"mickie" randy said "your seriously not gonna go after everything you've ever wanted just because of your ex and what he did, not every guy beat women mickie"

mickie shrugged "you find it hard to trust people after something like that"

"you do know john's crazy about you right" mickie looked up at the man she used to call one of her closest friends "mickie seriously? It's obvious, just by the way he looks at you, look if you don't want to date him because your scared whatever, just tell him, he still hasn't moved on from that weekend, and if you don't want him you need to tell him so he can finally move on"

mickie processed randy's words as she sat down back in the living room she didnt even noticed John had moved so he wasn't by her any more, mickie sat quietly the whole night just thinking about what she wanted. She would laugh at peoples jokes and make it look like she was listening when she wasn't, she would nod her head at the right times and laugh at the right times.

But she sat very quietly just thinking, try to figure out what she wanted, for her, and for her son.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone had left and mickie had nearly finished cleaning her kitchen when she heard a noise behind her she didnt want to look scared at what she may find, she was scared in her own home and she never wanted to feel that.

She looked and she sore the soft expression of John "leave something" she asked as she put the empty bottles and cans into the bin

"no" he said simply "thought, id just stay over tonight on the couch, yanno, in case you get scared or something"

"thank you" she said sweetly as she put the last bottle in the bin.

"all done?" John asked and mickie nodded

"you can get in with me if you want, it's a big bed, there's enough room, it's up to you" she said as she squeezed past him and went up the stairs to her bedroom.

John wanted so badly to get in with mickie, when she falls asleep he could maybe hold her like he's always imagined himself doing, he decided he would, he was gonna lie and say he had a sore back.

John made his way up the stairs to find mickie closing Tommy's door "flat out" she said slowly coming towards him

"i um, I have a bad back" John said then cursed himself because it was totally obvious he was lying

mickie smiled softly "best get in with me then"

* * *

><p>John lay his head on the pillow as mickie got in he was laying on his side as she lay on her back looking up at the ceiling "you ever wondered what life would be like if we did get married"<p>

"yeah, sometimes" John said softly

"me to" mickie said softly "if I could keep Tommy but change everything else I would"

"so, we got married" John said trying to her to elaborate abit more

"we got married, we went off, fell in love maybe, and, you, got me, pregnant, with Tommy, not, him" she said

"sounds good to me" John said softly looking away from mickie's face "he's a great kid" when John looked at why mickie was moving her lips crashed against his.

The kiss was everything he imagined it would be and more she gently rested her hand on his cheek and John put his hand on her side as she pushed her self up against him. Mickie put her forehead against his "i want you" she whispered before kissing him again John gently slid on top of her and mickie moved her legs to either side of his. John pulled his lips back slowly before moving them down to her neck as he ran his hands up her shirt feeling her bruised and welted skin.

John only broke his exploration with his mouth to remove his t-shirt mickie bit her lip when she ran her finger tips up and down his muscular back, John groaned softly at the chills he got from her touch.

Mickie's hand found there way to john's face to pull him out of her neck and they made eye contact mickie kissed him, John loved the fact she was dictating what was happening, he found it arousing, he loved to be in control in these situations but for some reasons now seeing the woman take control, it turned him on.

John found himself on his back with mickie on top kissing him softly grinding her crotch against his John put his hands on the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off making mickie break the kiss she tossed the t-shirt away going straight back where she was.

John slowly ran his hand up and down her bear thigh and Mickie's hand held john's neck not letting her lips leave his she trailed her hands down his torso before standing up over him she turned so John could see her back only. John smirked with curiosity then licked his bottom lip when mickie bent over pushing her shorts down her legs.

John undid his button and pulled down his zipper and raised his hips and started pushing his jeans down and off his legs mickie turned and helped him and tossed them aside. As she slid her body up his to kiss him when her lips met his she felt his hands slid on to her ass.

Mickie noticed his touch became that little bit softer when he caressed her skin which was bruised and welted which she appreciated because it hurt.

Mickie sat up and unhooked her bra and dis-guarded it to the side John put a hand out to stop her from coming back down he sat up putting an arm around her ass and hips that was at his chest height as she knealed in front of him a knee either side of his thigh.

He kissed mickie's stomach as her fingers ran through his hair he span laying her down him on top and got rid of her panties and his boxers and his member stood at attention to put it politely.

John lowered himself down on to mickie as he pushed himself into her which caused mickie to take an intake breathe. John got into a soft slow rhythm as he kissed mickie's neck.

He raised himself up leaning over mickie on his knuckles as he picked his pace up John watched as mickie squirmed gently underneath him letting small moans escape her lips and her breathing become shaky. John was gonna make this moment last as long as he could.


	18. Chapter 18

John woke up the next morning to mickie sat on the edge of the bed putting her bra on and pulling a shirt on. Mickie reached behind her for her panties and noticed John looking at her, John yearned for mickie to give him some sort of sign he could read, she said nothing after there intimacy the night before she didnt even send him a smile afterwards she just turned her head away from him as her eyes closed.

Mickie stood up and pulled her panties on crawled onto the bed and ended kissing John

"what does this mean?" John asked in a whisper

"anything you want it to mean" mickie was almost telling John he could take 'them' in any direction he wanted before getting off the bed pulling the door open slightly and slipping out.

John sat up on the edge of the bed making sure his manhood was covered by the sheets and scratching the back of his head as he yawned he felt the bed shift he looked an a sleepy looking Tommy curling up in the middle of the bed.

John leaned forward to his duffel bag and pulled some clean boxers on putting them on quickly followed by a pair of black shorts he normally works out in before laying back down sat up slightly with the arm closest to Tommy behind his head. Tommy opened the top draw on mickie's side and pulled out a TV remote he pressed a few buttons and a TV rose out the bottom of the bed, and John chuckled when tom and jerry appeared on the screen.

Tommy looked up at John and he new what he wanted he put his arm around the boy and snuggled down pulling the sheets over Tommy watching tom and jerry, Tommy put his hand on john's and he smiled he never realised but Tommy's hand was so small compared to his.

* * *

><p>Mickie walked in putting a mug down and walking around to john's side putting another down "made you a coffee" she said softly<p>

John smiled softly "thanks"

Tommy looked at mickie "you want a drink you get yourself one, john's a guest"

Tommy slithered off the bed and went down stairs and John smiled when mickie took Tommy's spot and cuddled into him John smiled and put his arm along her back and rested his hand on her thigh.

Mickie looked up at John looking into his eyes "i love you" she said softly

John gazed into her eyes "you don't know how long ive waited for you to say that" he pecked her lips softly "i love you to"

* * *

><p>Tommy put his drink next to john's and climbed on the end of the bed and lay his head against his mothers stomach his legs over john's thighs watching the TV.<p>

"why does this feel so right?" John asked softly

"because it is" mickie said in a whisper watching the TV

"the first day of the rest of our lives" John said

Mickie smiled which John sore "i like the sound of that"

"the search is over" John whispered

mickie took a deep breathe in and cuddled closer to John "the search is over" she repeated softly

* * *

><p><em><strong>the end<strong>_

_**this never was gonna be a long running thing, I did plan it to be 10 but as I wrote it, it went into 18 chapters so it was longer than I originally thought ;P**_

_**hope you liked it :D**_


End file.
